


Love you more

by pandacheeze



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Floor Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacheeze/pseuds/pandacheeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KidxNami AU. Desperate to save whatever that's left of her dying dog, Nami has its brain transplanted into a human body. With the same old mind but a more capable body, the new "Kid" pushes the boundaries of their master-pet relationship into something more intimate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I have absolutely no knowledge of brain transplant or all that medical sci-fi stuff. Let's just pretend that it's something normal and legal in this story.  
> Disclaimer: One Piece and its characters belong to Eiichiro Oda.

"Miss Nami, I regret to tell you that your dog's not going to make it. The car hit his side very hard. You have 1-2 hours at most to stay with him until his internal organs completely collapse." Dr. Trafalgar tells me. 

I.. don't know what to say. 

Kid's been with me since I was a teen and he was a pup. Now I'm all grown up and, despite his name, he's a big dog. A big, bloody dog lying on the operation table in front of me.

The vet seems to understand that I'm too shocked to speak and doesn't press for any verbal response. 

"I have a friend who specializes in brain transplant. Would you like to refer Kid to him?" The vet asks with raised eyebrows.

I slowly nod, eyes staring at the specks of blood on the man's scrubs. He finds his mobile phone and dials a number.

"Caesar, I'm sending you a new patient within half an hour. Have a canine body ready."

He pauses to listen to the other party.

"So you have only human vessel left for today?"

He glances at me to see if I consent.

I nod again.

_Anything._

Dr. Trafalgar turns back to look at the large dog on the operation table.

"Then prepare a tall male."

* * *

Sharp, golden eyes crack open and look confusedly at the surroundings of the hospital bed. 

When those orbs meet mine, he male’s expression turns into that of a lost child that’s finally found its mother among a blurry crowd of faces.

My lips quiver and my tears spill.

"Let's go home, Kid."

* * *

It takes weeks for Kid to get used to his new bipedal body and realize that he can’t do certain things anymore like squeezing under the coffee table (he doesn’t get stuck, his shoulders just lift the table clear off the floor).

I make sure that he’s accustomed to grabbing things with his hands before I start taking him out to the park to play fetch.

Wouldn't want his new body to be missing any teeth!

Today he’s had enough fun of catching the Frisbee and is just sitting on the grass, panting and sweating, while the wind blows and tussles his hair.

I imagine that without his sky blue collar, he would look like any normal man in the sleeveless tank top and faded jeans that I chose for him. A man enjoying a lazy Sunday without a care in the world.

* * *

"Tag, you're it!" I scream as I hit Kid's back, making him yelp startlingly, before I run away from him at full speed. 

It's no use, though. In a short sprint, the tall redhead manages to catch up with me in the living room and tackles me, making us both fall onto the carpet.

"Oww! Ok! I give! I give!" 

He holds me in a bear hug, growling playfully as I ruffle his vibrant locks. 

"You're a good boy, you know that? A goood boy."

"Gude."

"Say 'good,' Kid. Good," I say and point to my own lips.

"Goed."

Despite his human facilities, the current Kid has the mentality of an animal, so he only copies what he hears and forgets about them soon enough. It's fun to watch him try, though.

"Good," I repeat.

"Good," the redhead grunts as he leans in closer to my face, eyes fixated on my lips.

"Good! Goo-"

I don't turn away when he closes the distance between our lips.

I don't resist when he kisses with tongue and teeth, open mouthed.

I don't panic when he presses his growing hardness against my thigh.

I don't stop him when he clumsily takes our clothes off.

But I do make sure that, after he maneuvers me onto my all fours, he enters the right hole (he almost got the wrong one). He's really thick, so penetration hurts a little. But once inside, my body's natural lubricant quickly solves that problem.

As he rocks into me, Kid tries to capture my lips again but the angle is awkward. I grab my lizard print footstool that's nearby and put my elbows on it so I can arch my back and tilt my head way back. Kid gets the hint and bends his long torso so his mouth can meet mine in an upside down kiss.

Still, with Kid's thrusts jolting my body, it's difficult to keep our lips connected. 

My climax is incredible. 

Magnificent. 

_Sublime._

I would've collapsed on the floor if Kid didn't have one hand splayed just below my breasts to help support me.

The redhead eventually reaches his peak as well, nails digging into my soft flesh.

Then he tries to pull out, but the flared crown of his post-coital cock is tugging my walls and I just know that it's gonna hurt on the way out because I’ve had some experience with big guys before. I hurriedly reach back to grab Kid’s backside and press him back against me.

"Stay! Stay!" I order him, and he stays as he is. He still remembers basic instructions that I taught him when he was still a dog. 

After a while, Kid's flaccid dick finally slips out of me. He turns me around and tugs me to straddle his lap. His wide tongue licks a stripe from the dip between my collarbones up to my chin. I relax and lean back fully on the footstool behind me. Kid follows to nip my jawline while his hands seem to be automatically attracted to my tits. 

Pfft. Men and their boob fetish.

When he's fully erect again, he breaches my slick folds and slides all the way in, so deep it makes my toes curl.

"Oh god... Yes... Ahhh... _Harder_..." I mumble in tune with his movements.

And like the good dog that he is, Kid obeys my every command. He doesn't really understand the words that tumble from my mouth, but my body language is obvious enough for him. 

After the rush subsides, he lays one side of his flushed face on my breastbone, his hot breath tickling my skin there. 

I card my fingers through his hair, thinking that there's no place I'd rather be.

* * *

 

TBC


	2. Wake

Some mornings, like this one, Kid wakes me up in one of the best ways. When he was a dog he liked to paw my face until I got up, but nowadays he has a more… _compelling_ method.

My hips move on their own before I even realize what's happening.

I feel his warm body spooning mine.

I feel his rough hand suspending my leg in the air while the other is gripping my breast. 

I feel his morning wood driving in and out of my core.

The surreal sensation of orgasm almost puts me back to sleep.

After a moment, Kid rolls me over so we're lying sideways in parallel with each other. I swing a leg over his waist so he can reposition his left thigh under mine. 

We kiss as he ruts his spent cock against my opening until it's erect once more and plunges it into my entrance easily. I grab the back of his thigh, locking our crotches together, and we begin a new frenzied rhythm. 

Kid barely breaks a sweat as he sends me to heaven for the second time this morning.

When I come back down to earth, he's still pumping into me.

It's becoming too intense, so I push away from him, causing his cock to slip out of my slit. 

Kid whines and reaches for me like a drowning man trying to latch onto a life buoy.

"Give me a break, you insatiable beast!" I complain while trying to bat his hands away.

Suddenly, an idea strikes me.

"I have an idea. If you'll just roll over..."

Luckily, Kid complies with my pushing and drags me on top of him. I scoot back a bit so that I'm sitting with Kid's shaft right in front of my crotch. I hold the hard dick against my cunt and I bring my thighs together tightly. Kid doesn't need any further directions and starts bucking into the hollow wildly, fingers twisting in the sheets.

I clench my hamstrings every once in a while, which never fails to make the male below me gasp and grimace in pleasure. It’s captivating to see those bulging muscles all over his neck and pecs and abs flex. 

I think I hear the sound of the sheets tearing once or twice. _Oops._

When Kid reaches his orgasm (loudly), I watch as thick white ropes erupt from his tip, adding to the existing mess all over my lower parts. 

Then Kid's body slackens, chest heaving with each intake of air. His shaking fingers snake up my thighs and twine with mine.

“Good morning, Kid.”

“Mhhhrrnng.”

* * *

TBC


End file.
